Revenge : From You, To You!
by Alue-kun
Summary: Pembalasan dendam itu selalu ada, setiap dosa pasti harus dibayar. Lonceng kematian memang selalu mengikuti, berhati-hatilah, segitiga tajam sedang menuju. Pertikaian yang menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya, pengorbanan yang menyamarkan bangkai memang sudah biasa terjadi. Namun serapi apapun darah disembunyikan, akan ada pihak yang menuntut. Sebuah ketetapan janji.


Manusia itu penuh dengan ambisi. Manusia itu penuh dengan keegoisan semata, dan semua itu hanya demi sebuah nafsu yang tiada batas akhirnya. Entah apa yang mereka kejar. Entah harta, kedudukan, kepuasan, cinta? Tiada ujung yang betul-betul berarti, semuanya akan jatuh dalam jurang yang bernama nafsu dan mereka tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Di ujung celah itu, di antara runcingnya bebatuan luka, hanya ada sebuah penyesalan abadi, mengiringi setiap langkah yang semakin hari semakin berat karena beban penyesalan tersebut.

Mata ini, kadang buta, kadang tidak bisa membedakan yang namanya nafsu atau ketulusan yang benar-benar datang dari hati. Itulah manusia, itulah mereka saat menjalani hidup. Nafsu, kasih sayang, cinta, kesakitan, duka, derita mengiringi setiap langkah seorang anak manusia…

* * *

oOo** Alue-kun **oOo

**Disclaimer **: Naruto bukan milikku, aku hanya meminjam chara yang ada untuk membuat fic ini.

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Sadistic, dan teman-temannya, jadi berhati-hatilah. Ceritanya yah gak jelas kalau aku boleh mengatakannya lebih awal, tapi bacalah dulu jika tertarik. Namun jika tidak kuat dengan segala warning ini, maka aku sarankan untuk menekan tombol back. Terima kasih.

oOo **Don't like don't read** oOo

**Summary** : Pembalasan dendam itu selalu ada, setiap dosa pasti harus dibayar. Lonceng kematian memang selalu mengikuti, berhati-hatilah, setigiga tajam sedang menuju. Pertikaian yang menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya, pengorbanan yang menyamarkan bangkai memang sudah biasa terjadi. Namun serapi apapun darah disembunyikan, akan ada pihak yang menuntut. Sebuah ketetapan janji.

**Rate** : T

Happy Reading~

* * *

**DOR!**

"Kyaa!"

Suara tembakan disertai dengan jeritan memenuhi ruangan kosong bernuansa putih itu. Di tengah ruangan ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, sedangkan di sisi lain ruangan ada seorang gadis lain berambut _pink_ tengah memegang sebuah pistol kecil, di bibirnya terpoles sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis, dia berlari kecil menuju gadis berambut indigo.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hina-chan?" Tanya gadis berambut _pink_, dia merangkul gadis indigo yang masih terlihat terguncang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan." Sahut gadis indigo tersebut dengan senyuman terpoles di bibirnya, dia melirik ke samping, pada sebuah apel merah yang dulunya menggiurkan kini sudah hancur karena menjadi sasaran Sakura. Untung saja bukan kepalanya yang kena. Teman, bukan, sahabatnya ini memang sangat ahli dalam membidik sasaran. Salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Baiklah! Setelah ini aku akan mentraktirmu! Ayo pulang, Hinata." Sakura berujar dengan sangat riang, dia menyimpan pistol kecil di tas kecil yang melilit pinggangnya. Jaket merah muda sudah kembali membungkus bagian atas tubuhnya yang semula hanya mengenakan kaos tipis.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino-chan?" Cicit gadis berambut indigo.

Sakura sudah bersiap untuk berbalik dan meraih tangan Hinata, sebelum gadis indigo itu menepis tangannya dengan wajah yang menunduk. Hal tersebut jelas membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Hinata marah padanya?

"Kau kena-"

Detik berikutnya dia membeku, bukan Hinata. Bukan gadis itu yang berada di hadapannya kini. Setidaknya, bukan Hinata yang selalu senyum dan cantik di matanya. Kini yang ada di depannya adalah Hinata yang lain. Hinata yang memiliki iris mata merah kelam dengan wajah putih keriput, gigi-gigi yang kuning dan terlihat seperti monster. Sakura ingin menjerit tapi tidak bisa, dia ingin lari tapi kakinya terasa beku. Dia terpaku kini, Hinata terlihat terduduk, kaki-kakinya terlipat, kulit tubuhnya menghitam dengan urat kebiruan terlihat transparan pada bagian tangan, kaki dan wajahnya. Sakura tidak tahan! Dia ingin berteriak!

**# # #**

"SAKURAAAAA!" Panggilan cempreng seorang gadis remaja kepada temannya membahana hingga mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Sakura membelalakkan matanya untuk sesaat. Ternyata dia melamun, jadi tadi hanya mimpi sejenak?

"Kecilkan suaramu, _Pig_!" Sahut gadis berambut _pink_ pendek, dia menyikut perut Ino dengan pelan disertai dengan tawa riang. Namun meski bagaimanapun dia masih merasa terguncang, tangannya mengepal dengan sangat erat, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya, namun dia harus tenang agar Ino tidak menyadari kegelisahannya.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka di lantai dua. Sesekali mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama, ah betapa sangat indahnya persahabatan mereka, bahkan orang-orang yang melihat mereka seakan iri. Ino dan Sakura memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, keduanya bagai lem dan perangko, tidak terpisahkan dan selalu bersama-sama.

"_Ohayou_, Ino! Sakura!" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto! Kiba…" Balas dua bersahabat itu dengan riang. Mereka lalu saling berlalu menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Untuk kesekian detik, Naruto terhenti, dia menatap arah kepergian Ino dan Sakura tanpa kedip, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya menunjukkan kebingungan sekaligus sebuah kengerian. Kiba yang melihat itu menepuk bahu Naruto agar temannya itu tersadar.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba, dia memukul-mukul pelan kepala Naruto, Kiba bingung, tidak biasanya temannya ini bertingkah seperti itu.

"Entahlah, Kiba. Perasaanku saja atau aku benar-benar melihat Hinata-chan di antara Ino dan Sakura." Ucap Naruto dengan nada ling-lung. Dia memiringkan kepalanya 45 derajat. Bingung. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian menatap Kiba butuh penjelasan atau sekedar meyakinkannya jika dia salah lihat.

"Kau pasti salah lihat, Naruto. Aku tahu kau masih menyukai gadis indigo itu." Ucap Kiba seperti yang Naruto harapkan. Kiba memang selalu bisa menyakinkan Naruto walau dengan nada yang mengejek seperti itu.

**# # #**

Malam cepat berlalu, bulan sudah tinggi di atas sana. Di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru ala anak gadis remaja, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat digerai memeluk bantal bermotif polkadot miliknya dengan gelisah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam, namun dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang hanya sejenak, dia menatap figura kecil yang berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Figura itu dalam posisi tertutup ke bawah, menyembunyikan foto yang tercetak di dalamnya. Ino mengambil figura itu, tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air matanya.

"Hinata…_Gomenne_…" Isak Ino dengan lirih, di dalam figura ada foto dirinya dengan Sakura…dan juga Hinata. Ini adaah saat-saat di mana mereka baru berkenalan dengan Hinata. Dia rindu saat-saat seperti itu, sayangnya semuanya tidak mungkin dapat terulang kembali. Ino mengerjap beberapa kali saat di rasanya ada sedikit perbedaan di figura tersebut.

"!" Jerit Ino, dia melihat foto Hinata bergerak, dia melihat bibir Hinata menyeringai dengan pandangan mata licik, dia melihat rupa Hinata berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan. Tanpa sadar dia melempar figura tersebut dengan keras hingga membentur dinding kamarnya yang keras, figura itu hancur menjadi pecahan kaca kecil-kecil.

Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Pandangan matanya tidak bisa fokus, dia takut. Lututnya terlipat, dia kemudian menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke puncak kepala. Dalam keheningan dia dapat mendengar langkah kaki, langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ino memejamkan kedua matanya, berdoa dalam hati jika dia hanya bermimpi. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak ingin mati.

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menggigil, tangannya saling bertaut untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sangat tidak beraturan. Dia menangis dalam diam, dia takut, sangat takut, mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan Hinata dalam kesendirian, seorang diri dan kesepian. Tapi Ino tidak ingin mati!

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana menjadi hening kembali. Ino membuka kedua matanya, membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan menatap ke sekitar kamarnya. Tidak ada apapun, Ino mengitari sekelilingnya sekali lagi, tidak ada apapun. Gadis itu bernafas lega. Dia mengusap dadanya dengan lega lalu menarik nafas sepanjang-panjangnya. Namun saat dia mendongak ke langit-langit sosok itu terlihat. Sosok seorang gadis berambut biru gelap, indigo, dengan kedua mata merah menyala memandangnya dengan nyalang, mulut gadis itu terbuka dengan sangat lebar, pipinya cekung, rambutnya kusut panjang dan terlihat sangat menakutkan. Badan sosok itu penuh dengan keriput dan urat berwarna biru tampak menonjol.

Ino langsung terbelalak, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Dia takut, dia melihat sosok itu terus menatapnya dengan intens.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Ino berteriak. Berharap siapapun akan menolongnya.

**# # #**

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura. Dia membaringkan kepalanya pada kedua paha Ino. Sejak tadi sahabatnya ini diam saja, Sakura menjadi cemas. Bukan cuma itu saja, bahkan temannya ini terlihat sangat berantakan. Telah terjadi sesuatu, kah?

"Dia datang, Sakura. Dia datang…Dia ingin membunuhku." Ucap Ino, tubuhnya menggigil, dia memeluk Sakura yang sudah dalam posisi duduk. Air mata kembali merembes keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti, namun dia dapat merasakan sebuah firasat, apapun itu bukanlah firasat yang baik.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura! Hinata-chan! Dia mendatangiku! Dia ingin membunuhku!" Racau Ino, gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu berteriak keras di depan Sakura, dia mengguncang-guncang bahu sahabatnya itu dengan keras. Dia takut.

"Tidak mungkin, Ino. Kau bermimpi." Sahut Sakura dengan nada kurang meyakinkan. Dia percaya pada Ino, karena dia juga merasa dihantui oleh Hinata. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin Ino terlalu larut. Mungkin saja itu benar-benar cuma khayalan Ino.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Sakura? Kau sahabatku…seharusnya kau percaya padaku." Ino mendorong Sakura dengan keras. Air matanya tumpah, matanya menatap dengan penuh ketakutan.

Namun saat melihat kilat terluka di mata Sakura, Ino langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, terisak lagi kemudian memeluk Sakura sekali lagi. Dia kalap, namun jangan salahkan dia bersikap seperti ini karena apapun yang dia lihat itu pastinya bukan mimpi. Dan kalau itu mimpi, tidak mungkin senyata itu.

"_Gomenne_, Sakura-chan. _Gomenne_…" Ucap Ino lagi, dia merasa jika tubuh Sakura juga sedikit bergetar. Ah, betapa dia merasa bersalah dengan Sakura, sekuat apapun Sakura, jika sudah bertengkar dengan sahabatnya pasti dia akan rapuh, dia kenal baik Sakura, dia sangat kenal temannya yang memiliki rambut sewarna permen kapas ini.

"I, Ino… Aku tahu kau takut, maaf karena aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi aku janji, aku akan terus bersamamu, Ino." Sahut Sakura dengan mantap, dia membuat dahinya dan Ino bersentuhan, saling tatap dengan iris mata yang berbeda warna tersebut untuk sejenak, saling meresapi satu sama lain.

"Aku juga, Sakura." Sahut Ino dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Bibir itu berucap menyakinkan janji Sakura. Janji yang dulu selalu mereka ucapkan…bertiga.

Malam kembali datang dengan cepat, kedua sahabat itu kini duduk bersebelahan di depan televisi kamar Ino. Iya, Ino meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya malam ini, wajar, karena dia masih takut seorang diri jika mengingat kemarin malam saat dia mengalami hal yang tidak wajar, dan dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali. Setidaknya dengan Sakura berada di sampingnya dia akan merasa lebih berani, sebab dia tidak seorang diri.

Sakura yang melihat gelagat Ino menjadi gelisah, sahabatnya itu terus menggigil dengan iris mata yang tidak fokus, terlihat seperti orang yang tengah ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Sakura secara sadar juga merasakan hawa dingin yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, apakah memang benar Hinata datang kepada mereka?

**# # #**

Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut berjalan dengan santai sambil bercengkrama dengan dirinya sendiri. Di kedua tangan pemuda itu ada sebuah kantong kertas berisi berbagai macam makanan yang dia peluk di dadanya, bisa disimpulkan bahwa berat bawaanya tersebut tidak main-main. Udara dingin yang memang menyelimuti malam sama sekali diacuhkan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang, kakinya tetap melangkah melewati jalan di gang perumahannya tersebut.

"Gawat! _Aniki_ bisa memarahiku!" Rutuk pemuda itu sambil melihat ke arah jam besar yang berada di sisi jalan yang dia lalui, di jam tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit, dan dia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Ini gara-gara _supermarket_ dekat stasiun sudah tutup!" Kembali pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut merutuk, dia memang sengaja berjalan jauh hingga beberapa blok hanya untuk mencari _supermarket_ yang masih buka. Ini gara-gara _aniki_nya yang menyuruhnya membeli bahan-bahan dapur, padahal mereka berdua sama-sama tidak pandai berada di dapur. Haah, pasti kekasih _aniki_nya yang bernama Konan-chan yang menyuruh _aniki _membeli bahan-bahan ini. Padahal bisa besok saja, bukan? Perempuan itu memang suka memaksa.

"Sabarlah Namikaze Naruto! Kau harus memilih pacar yang pemalu! Jangan seperti kekasih _aniki_mu!" Pemuda bersurai pirang aka Naruto Namikaze itu menyunggingkan senyuman lima jari miliknya. Dengan penuh semangat dirinya kembali melanjutkan perjalannya yang tinggal satu blok lagi maka akan sampai di tujuan.

Berpikir tentang kekasih, Naruto jadi teringat dengan seorang gadis _indigo_ teman sekelasnya yang sudah beberapa bulan menghilang. Membayangkan gadis itu saja sudah membuat Naruto merona. Ya, gadis bersurai biru gelap dengan iris mata _violet_ indah itu memang sangat memikat. Andai Naruto bergerak lebih cepat mungkin saja kini dia sudah berpacaran dengan gadis itu.

"Ehehehe, mustahil, mustahil. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap!" Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto kembali berjalan.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ingat apa yang dia lihat di sekolah pagi ini. Gadis _indigo_ itu ada di antara Sakura dan Ino. Tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi _horror_ karena memang malam benar-benar sangat sepi, Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat. Berharap pikiran aneh itu pergi dari otaknya.

"Yoshh! Itu imajinasimu saja! Namikaze Naruto!" Teriaknya dengan gaya sangat antusias yang dibuat-buat.

Karena kurang hati-hati dan akibat auranya yang menggebu-gebu, kantong kertas belanjaannya terguncang hingga membuat beberapa bahan dan sayur berjatuhan. Diiringi teriakan tidak ikhlas, pemuda itu berjongkok untuk memungut sebagian bahan dan sayuran yang berjatuhan itu.

"Sial…" Mulutnya kembali merutuk, bibirnya terus mengumpat dengan tangan mulai mengambil beberapa tomat yang terjatuh.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap!**

"E, eh?" Naruto menghentikan gerakannya mengambil beberapa bahan yang masih bersrakan. Indera pendengaran dan penglihatannya mulai menajam. Dia yakin sekali jika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Si, siapa?" Ujarnya dengan gugup. Dengan sekali raup, Naruto mengambil bahan-bahan yang berserakan hingga habis, dengan sembarang dia memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kertas. Kemudian dengan takut-takut pemuda bersurai pirang yang memang dasar tidak tahan dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis tersebut melihat ke sekelilingnya, untuk memastikan ada atau tidak adanya seseorang di dekatnya.

"Fiuhh, ternyata memang tidak ada…" Menghela nafas, Naruto pun berbalik untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalannya untuk pulang. Namun saat dia berbalik, tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu.

"HUWAA!"

Naruto menjerit. Iris matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang berada di hapadannya kini, kantong belanjaannya sudah jatuh ke bawah dengan isinya yang kembali berhamburan, sedangkan pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut terduduk dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang juga bergetar hebat. Tangannya mengacung ke udara, tepat mengarah pada sosok yang sangat dia kenal. Sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana, sosok yang dikabarkan hilang beberapa bulan lalu.

"…A, a. Hi, Hitana…-chan?" Suara Naruto seakan tercekat.

Naruto akui jika gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi kenapa? Gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini memang masih sangat cantik, hanya saja wajahnya memucat dengan kulit yang jauh lebih pucat dari saat sebelumnya. Kenapa? Dan iris ungu pucat yang biasanya memancarkan kasih sayang dan sorot malu-malu alami itu tampak sangat kosong. Kenapa? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang bergentayangan dalam otaknya dan tidak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ada perasaan takut, ada perasaan akan bahaya yang menguasai dirinya sejak awal. Bahkan untuk bergerak satu inchi saja dirinya tidak mampu.

"Naruto-kun…" Bahkan suara gadis itu terdengar masih sama seperti dahulu, lembut dan sangat memukau dirinya. Hanya saja jika dulu dia langsung luluh dan meleleh, kini dia malah dibayangi oleh perasaan dingin yang menyingkap kulitnya, memasuki setiap ruas tulangnya, membuat tubuhnya beku dan mati rasa.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto tidak bisa bergumam satu katapun, bahkan saat gadis yang merupakan pujaan hatinya itu semakin mendekat kepada dirinya, berjongkok tepat di hadapannya, memandang langsung ke arah matanya hingga mereka saling tatap satu sama lain.

"…Hi, Hinata, Hinata-chan?" Tergugup, Naruto berusaha mundur kala tangan Hinata berjulur ingin menyentuhnya, namun itu sia-sia, tubuhnya masih tidak bisa bergerak, dia hanya bisa pasrah kini.

"Naruto-kun!"

"HAAAA!" Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak saat sosok gadis yang berada di hadapannya itu berubah mengerikan. Sosok yang semula anggun kini berubah menjadi kotor, mengenaskan, dengan kulit sangat pucat, urat kebiruan berada di sana, timbul dan bergerak-gerak seakan-akan ada darah yang menjalankannya, iris mata ungu pucat yang menatap kosong kini penuh dengan dendam akan sesuatu, rambut biru tua yang selalu Naruto puji itu kini terlihat sangat berantakan dengan gaya acak-acakkan, menambah kesan seram dalam konteks Naruto.

Namikaze Kyuubi sedang menonton film di ruang tamu, kakinya melipat di sofa dengan tangan yang juga melipat di dada, wajahnya sangat serius mendengarkan percakapan tokoh yang sedang dia tonton, sesekali iris mata merah miliknya memandang ke arah jam, hampir pukul dua belas malam, dan adiknya belum juga pulang, padahal sudah lebih dari satu jam lamanya adiknya itu berangkat menuju _supermarket_. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Tidak mungkin," Ucap Kyuubi sambil terkekeh, adiknya itu pasti tidak akan apa-apa. Memang adiknya itu bodoh dan disukai oleh masalah, hanya saja untuk yang kali ini dia pasti baik-baik saja.

**CLEK!**

Pintu yang di buka dari luar membuat Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi menuju ke sumber suara yakni pintu depan. Untuk beberapa saat terdiam dan menunggu, Kyuubi dapat melihat adiknya yang berjalan dari pintu depan, menuju ruang tamu. Kyuubi menautkan alisnya kala melihat gelagat adiknya yag sedikit aneh. Tidak ada umpatan yang keluar dari mulut sang adik, bahkan tidak ada adu kekuatan yang biasanya mereka lakukan jika adiknya tengah kesal. Bahkan yang terjadi malah terlalu tenang untuk ukuran seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ada apa ini?

"Ne, _Otouto_… Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada penasaran. Dia masih memandang adiknya yang berjalan melewati ruang tamu tempatnya berada dengan tubuh sedikit mencondong ke depan.

"Tidak ada-apa, _Aniki_. Belanjaannya akan kuletakkan di atas meja makan…"

"A, ah? Ya…" Sahut Kyuubi. Iris matanya yang berwarna merah darah tidak lepas memandang gelagat adiknya yang aneh hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya, menuju dapur. Kyuubi menghela napas tidak paham sebelum dia mengabaikannya.

"Putus cinta, kah?" Optimis, Kyuubi berbalik dan kembali menonton film yang memang sudah dia tunggu sejak lama itu, dia bahkan tidak sadar, jika Naruto yang berjalan menuju dapur menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang sangat sadis ditambah dengan iris mata kosong bak orang kerasukan setan.

**# # #**

Sakura dan Ino berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan atmosfir yang lumayan berat. Mereka berdua sama-sama kurang tidur karena memejamkan mata saja rasanya sangat sulit, ada sebuah teror yang dirasa sangat menekan keduanya hingga bisa seperti ini. Dan tentunya itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Sakura sejak tadi merangkul tangan Ino, dirinya yang biasanya terlihat _charming_ dan senang menyapa siapa saja terlihat lebih pasif. Sedangkan Ino yang biasanya bermulut besar dan senang berbagi cerita dari fakta hingga sekedar gosip kini juga terlihat sendu.

"Aku takut, Sakura-chan…"

"Tenanglah, Ino." Ujar Sakura, dia mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Ino, berusaha membuat Ino tenang dan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kalian membunuh Hinata-chan…" Gerakan Sakura dan Ino terhenti saat mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang entah bagaimana membisikkan mereka sesuatu yang bisa membuat keduanya beku.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, NARUTO!?" Bentak Sakura dengan garang. Seketika suasana menjadi hening, mereka bertiga menjadi buah perhatian dari sekitar sana.

"Hee? Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chaaaan?" Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Kenapa Sakura berteriak begitu kencang padanya? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu? Rasanya tidak ada.

"…Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Sakura…" Bisik Ino saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memang tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun kebohongan.

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghela napasnya kemudian beranjak pergi, meninggalkan koridor tersebut dalam keadaan sunyi senyap. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang menjadi bahan teriakan dari Sakura hanya diam dan menunduk sampai keadaan benar-benar sepi. Saat wajah itu menengadah dan mengangkat, tidak ada wajah polos dan bingung seperti yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya, yang ada di sana adalah wajah jahat penuh dengan muslihat ditambah oleh seringaian yang tidak biasa. Sebuah seringaian sadis yang siapapun enggan untuk melihatnya. Untung saja, di sana memang hanya tinggal dia seorang.

"Tunggulah…semua ini akan cepat berakhir…" Bibir itu berucap dengan sangat pelan dan lirih, sebelum dengan sekejap, seakan menjadi normal kembali, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Apa yang aku katakan, ya?" Ucapnya ling-lung sebelum berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Kini kelas yang ditempati oleh Sakura dan Ino sudah penuh dengan penghuninya, tampak gaduh, meja dan kursi bahkan tidak tersusun dengan rapi lagi, guru pengajarpun tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya walau bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi hampir tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sepertinya guru pengajar itu memang tidak akan masuk kelas hari ini.

Di salah satu gerombolan para gadis, yang dipimpin oleh seorang gadis berambut merah serta kacamata menghias wajahnya tampak antusias akan sesuatu, wajahnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang nyata dan intimidasi kepada teman-teman yang menggerombolinya. Tangan kanannya bergetar dengan penuh dramatisir di atas meja, bibir bawahnya dia gigit sendiri. Atmosfir yang tercipta jelas bukan atmosfir yang bagus.

"Jadi…begitulah…mereka berakhir bunuh diri…" Ujarnya mengakhiri narasi yang beberapa saat lalu berhasil menyedot semua perhatian dari teman-temannya.

"Su, sudahlah, Karin! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Gadis bercepol dua meraung frustasi karena tidak tahan melihat Karin dan juga cerita yang baru saja dia resapi dengan sepenuh hati beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau penakut sekali, Tenten… Itu kan hanya cerita jadul yang tidak benar-benar nyata…" Kali ini seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat empat di bagian belakang ikut unjuk suara, di tangannya ada sebuah kipas putih yang dia gunakan untuk memukul kepala gadis bercepol dua.

"…Hei, sudah dengar belum?" Kini gadis bersurai merah yang lain berujar. Dia menggunakan nada yang sangat misterius, iris matanya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman dan berpendar merah melirik ke sudut kelas, tempat Sakura dan Ino duduk berhadapan dan tengah berbincang entah apa yang jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu, Tayuya?" Temari, Karin, dan Tenten melirik ke arah yang dilirik oleh Tayuya, seketika sekelompok gadis itu paham akan apa yang dimaksud oleh temannya tersebut, ini akan menjadi topik yang bagus, menurut mereka.

"Ini tentang Hinata Hyuuga…" Tayuya memulai ceritanya kini. Dia memandang wajah teman-temannya yang sama-sama mengisyaratkan rasa penasaran, walau di wajah mereka memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Maksudmu orang ketiga di antara Sakura dan Ino yang kabarnya telah menghilang itu?" Temari mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan. Hilangnya Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa aja. Jelas berita itu tersebar dengan begitu pesatnya ke seluruh sekolah. Banyak gosip yang menyebar luas, entah itu alasan hilangnya Hinata Hyuuga atau macam-macam deduksi tentang apa yang terjadi. Banyaknya orang yang tahu kabar itu, maka banyak juga opini yang tercipta.

"…Benar, katanya dia dibunuh…" Wajah Tenten menjadi pucat kala Tayuya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Suasana di sana jadi mencekam, udara berat mendominasi lingkaran kecil para gadis tersebut.

"Menurut kabar, orang terakhir yang bersama dengan Hyuuga Hinata adalah Sakura dan Ino…" Tayuya kembali menyalakan api dalam suaranya, membuat semua anggota dalam lingkaran kecil tersebut menegak ludah mereka keras.

**GREP!**

Tayuya membelalakkan matanya kala merasa seseorang merangkul bahunya dengan begitu erat, membuat napasnya menjadi tercekat, bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu saat tahu siapa gerangan pelaku yang merangkulnya itu. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika gadis berambut _pink _itu sudah berada di belakangnya seperti sekarang ini. Tamat sudah.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang asyik, apa ada perbincangan yang menarik? Bolehkah kami ikut?" Bisik Sakura tepat di daun telinga Tayuya, memberi kesan berbahaya yang kasat mata.

"Membicarakan kami, kah?" Ino ikut menimpali, dia muncul di balik bahu Sakura, iris mata _aquamarine _miliknya memandang tajam semua gadis yang ada di sana.

"Ti-tidak! Ka-kami tidak sedang membicarakan kalian, sungguh!" Tenten mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terbuka di depan dadanya, gerakannya kaku, namun dia berusaha untuk tenang, tidak ingin mengundang keributan, apalagi kini semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam kelas memandang mereka penuh tanya.

"Be, benar, Sakura! Ino! Buat apa kamu membicarakan kalian… Memangnya kalian merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah hingga pantas kami bicarakan?" Tayuya berujar dengan hati-hati namun mengandung maksud lain, dan tentu saja Sakura tau maksud itu semua.

"Apapun yang kami lakukan, bukankah itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?" Ujar Ino, dia mengangkat dagu Tayuya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, bibirnya yang merah melukis sebuah senyuman miring.

"Dan… Pantas tidaknya kalian membicarakan kami itu juga adalah hak kalian, tapi… Bersiaplah dengan resikonya… Paham?" Suara Sakura yang dingin membuat keempat gadis yang berada di sana beku. Haruno Sakura memang sangat mengerikan.

Tidak bisa berkutik. Tayuya menepis tangan Ino dan beranjak pergi, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya dari belakang, meninggalkan sosok kedua gadis yang menurut mereka menakutkan tersebut. Sosok Sakura dan Ino memang bukan orang yang bisa mereka lawan dengan mudah.

**# # #**

_Meja bundar di tengah taman bermain yang sepi terlihat penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan instan. Dari makanan ringan, kue, bahkan permen. Meja bundar yang dilapisi dengan taplak meja bermotif garis-garis berwarna biru muda itu terlihat sangat pas dan kontras dengan suasana sejuk di sana. Suara musik mengalun dengan lembut dari sebuah spiker yang tersambung langsung dengan pemutar musik berada di tengah-tengah meja bundar, membuat suasana semakin menyenangkan._

_ Ketiga gadis duduk mengelilingi meja bundar. Ketiga gadis yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda itu saling tatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman yang merekah untuk satu sama lain, ah betapa indahnya mereka. Salah satu gadis bersurai pink menyenggol lengan gadis berambut indigo dengan keras dan tawa jahil keluar dari mulutnya._

_ "Ne, ne, ne… Bagaimana kabar Gaara-kun?" Ujarnya. Dia mengambil sejumput makanan dari atas meja._

_ "Aku ti, tidak tau apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?" Gadis indigo terlihat malu-malu. Dia menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Betapa cantiknya._

_ "Aaaah, aku iri denganmu, Hitana-chan! Sai sama sekali tidak cool seperti Gaara!" Celetuk gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang sejak tadi diam saja._

_ "Hei…" Sakura membuka suaranya pelan, namun dia langsung mendapat perhatian penuh dari kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Hal itu jelas merekahkan sebuah senyuman yang manis di bibirnya yang tipis dan ranum. Dengan mantap dia menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan kedua sahabatnya._

_ "Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Ino berujar dengan jahil. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sebelum mengerling kepada Hinata yang beda di sampingnya. Dia tahu maksud sahabat bersurai merah muda yang ada di hadapannya._

_ "Aku sangat menikmati waktu bersama kalian. Menyenangkan sekali. Kita membicarakan apapun dengan bebas. Entah itu tentang perasaan kita atau hanya sekedar bermanja-manja satu sama lain… Aku ingin waktu seperti ini berjalan selamanya…" Ucapan Sakura yang entah bagaimana membuat kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah dan senyuman yang merekah. Memang, jika bersama mereka bisa melewati apapun._

_ "Kalau begitu, ayo berjanji!" Ino antusias menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Sakura yang sudah lebih dahulu terjulur._

_ "Berjanji?"_

_ "Kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya!"_

_ Perasaan mereka bertiga menghangat. Dengan jari kelingking yang saling bertaut mereka tertawa dengan lepas. Musim semi kali ini terasa sangat indah bagi mereka, berkesan, dan penuh dengan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Namun mereka bertiga sama sekali belum sadar, jika sebuah janji itu tercipta memang hanya untuk dilanggar kembali karena sebuah kesalahpahaman dan cinta._

**# # #**

"Kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya, kah?" Bibir merah gadis berambut merah muda berujar dengan sangat lirih. Dia mendongak ke arah langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kau bicara apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Ada nada cemas dalam suaranya.

"Ah tidak … Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman miris. Dia mengingat kenangan-kenangan mereka bersama dengan sahabat mereka, Hinata, yang telah hilang entah berapa lama itu, hilang kabar bagai ditelan oleh kegelapan begitu saja. Sampai sekarangpun orang tua dari sahabat mereka itu tetap menghubungi mereka, tetap belum menyerah untuk menemukan sang anak.

"Aku merindukan, Hinata-chan." Ujar Ino setengah sadar dan agak ling-lung, pandangannya kosong seolah kerasukan setan.

**PLAK!**

Sakura dengan keras dan tanpa sadar menampar pipi Ino hingga memerah, merembeslah air mata di kedua iris matanya yang sehijau batu emerald, sedangkan Ino hanya diam sambil memegang pipinya, iris matanya kembali normal dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, bahkan saat Sakura memeluknya dia tidak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu lagi?" Ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar, menahan gejolak emosi, "Bisa kita lupakan saja tentang Hinata-chan?"

**"Kenapa kau ingin melupakanku, Sakura-chan?"** Suara berat dan serak muncul tepat dari belakang Sakura dan Ino. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kaku, dia merasa jika baik tubuhnya dan Ino sama-sama bergetar, takut mengusai mereka.

"Hi, Hinata-chan…" Ino bersendat-sendat meliha t ke arah pintu kamar, di sana berdiri sosok seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dengan wajah yang menunduk, tubuh gadis itu terlihat pucat sekali dengan pakaian seragam sekolah yang sudah tidak rapi lagi, dengan gerakan patah-patah memberi kesan horror kepala gadis tersebut langsung terangkat dan mengarah kepada Ino dan Sakura, iris mata yang mereka kira akan berwarna indigo dan memancarkan keteduhan berubah merah dengan urat-urat kehitaman serta penuh dengan nafsu balas dendam berada di sana. Urat-urat bermunculan di tubuh gadis yang merupakan perwujudan dari Hinata dengan sangat mengerikan, seakan-akan sosok itu telah mengalami banyak penyiksaan karena tubuhnya penuh dengan lebam yang membiru serta darah yang mongering dari tubuh-tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian.

**"Aku datang menjemput kalian. Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama? Selamanya?" **Gerakan yang lambat memberi kesan ngeri bagi Sakura dan Ino, tubuh mereka seakan di rantai di lantai kamar, tak bisa bergerak kala melihat Hinata semakin dekat, semakin dekat, mendekat, mendekat…

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**# # #**

Derap langkah Ino dan Sakura terdengar dengan begitu jelas di jalanan yang kini sudah sepi karena memang jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa lari keluar rumah dan entah bagaimana juga mereka bisa langsung lari seperti ini, tanpa tujuan yang jelas, tanpa arah yang jelas, mereka berlari hanya berdasarkan insting saja. Tidak melihat ke samping atau belakang, yang kedua tahu hanya lari ke depan, dengan tangan yang bertaut.

Hanya suara deru nafas dari keduanya yang terdengar, tak ada suara apapun yang terucap, mereka juga tak tahu harus bicara apa, lebih baik mereka lari saja. Lari sejauh mungkin, lari sejauh mereka bisa.

"Lho?" Langkah Sakura dan Ino terhenti tepat di sebuah taman yang sangat sepi, taman yang biasanya ramai di siang hari kini tampak sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Ino langsung tersungkur, dia tahu tempat ini. Baik dirinya dan Sakura selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di sini jika tengah liburan dan kebiasaan itu tak berubah setelah mereka kenal dengan Hinata. Tapi? Kenapa mereka bisa sampai kemari? Seharusya mereka tidak ke sini…

"Ino, kita harus pergi dari sini…" Sakura menarik tangan Ino, membantu sahabatnya tersebut untuk bangkit. Namun gerakan Sakura terhenti saat seseorang menjambak rambut merah mudanya yang selama ini dia rawat dengan sangat baik. Ino pun hanya bisa meringis saat dia merasa punggungnya di tendang dengan kuat dank eras hingga dia tersungkur.

"Mau kemana kalian? Bukankah ini tempat kalian pulang?" Suara dari sosok yang menjambak rambut Sakura dan menendang dirinya. Dia yakin jika punggungnya pasti membiru.

"Le, lepaskan, brengsek…" Ringis Sakura, merusaha melepas jambakkan orang asing dari rambutnya, dia berusaha menendang ke belakang, namun seakan tak bergeming, karena justru jambakkan di rambutnya semakin kuat dan menyakitkan.

Ino yang kini bangkit menendang sedikit ke arah orang yang menjambak rambut Sakura dan kali ini berhasil, karena jambakkan di rambut Sakura terlepas walau tidak membuat sosok itu terjatuh, namun kini mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa gerangan sosok tersebut. Rambut pirang yang merantakan, iris mata biru yang kini tambak menggelap, cengiran yang biasanya selalu bertengger manis di wajah itu tergantikan oleh seringaian sadis yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Ino maupun Sakura.

"Na, Naruto? Kenapa?" Cicit Ino dengan suara serak, ada tersirat ketakutan di dalam suaranya tersebut. Sakura yang berduduk di tanah hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan ngeri. Ini kali pertama dia melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Membawa kalian ke tempat Hinata…" Ucap Naruto dengan suara serak dan berat, seperti bukan suara pemuda itu saja.

Sakura yang notabene adalah seorang perempuan yang lumayan kuat berasa tidak berdaya di hadapan Naruto, begitupun Ino, mereka diseret dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, rintihan mereka terdengar sangat lirih setiap tanah, kerikil, dan bebatuan tajam menerpa kulit mereka hingga lecet dan berdarah, mebuat baju mereka berdua robek-robek, tak ada yang dapat melawan kehendak dari Naruto yang terus saja menyeret mereka dengan begitu kuatnya, seolah-olah kerasukan setan. Taman kota yang sunyi senyap dan sepi tersebut pecah oleh rintihan dan kadang teriakan dari Ino maupun Sakura, namun tak ada hasil, tak ada yang akan mengunjungi taman ini pada malam hari di jam seperti ini, entah itu anak muda nakal atau gelandagan, yang pasti taman ini hanya berisi mereka bertiga saja.

Sakura bernafas lega saat seretan Naruto berhenti, cengkraman mereka terlepas, dan pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut menjauhi mereka beberapa meter, memperlihatkan apa sebenarnya yang ada di hadapan mereka, seketika baik Sakura dan Ino tidak dapat bernafas lega lagi, di hadapan mereka ada sebuah sumur tua yang memang berada di pinggiran taman, tertutup oleh semak dan pohon-pohon sehingga tersamarkan dari pandangan orang-orang yang mengunjungi taman.

"Ini adalah tempat kalian meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, aku hanya ingin agar kalian menemani Hinata di dalam sana. Selamanya." Ujar Naruto, senyuman iblis muncul di wajahnya, iris matanya yang kemerahan bagai kerasukan setan memandang Ino dan Sakura dengan intens yang terlihat menggigil memandang dirinya.

Pelan tapi pasti, dari dalam sumur tersebut, sebuah tangan pucat, penuh goresan muncul, diikuti oleh bagian tubuh yang lain, memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan dan mengerikan, seragam sekolahnya robek sana-sini, kulitnya memucat dengan banyak sekali luka lecet dan goresan, lalu rambutnya yang tergerai tidak rapi menutupi matanya, urat-urat kehijaun memenuhi tubuh itu, bibir sosok itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat mengerikan, sebuah senyuman yang membuat Sakura dan Ino tidak bisa berujar selain menangis tanpa suara, saling memeluk tubuh mereka masing-masing, meratapi dosa.

"**Sakura-chan, Ino-chan**…" Suara perempuan itu terdengar bagai dentangan lonceng kematian bagi Sakura dan Ino, mereka hanya diam saja sebab tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak walau hanya satu inchi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOLOOOONGG"

Teriakan itu menjadi teriakan terakhir bagi Sakura dan Ino sebelum tubuh mereka ditarik dengan begitu kuat oleh perwujudan dari Hinata, menyeret mereka ke dalam sumur tersebut, hingga kegelapan menerkam mereka hidup-hidup, membawa mereka ke dalam penyiksaan abadi menebus dosa mereka.

Keheningan kembali terjadi, di sana hanya tersisa pemuda bersurai pirang yang terdiam dan menunduk, tidak bergerak hingga memerapa waktu. Namun itu tidak berlangsung begitu lama, karena dengan pelan, pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut terduduk dan merintih.

"A, are? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Ujarnya dengan bingung, dia memerhatikan sekelilingnya yang temaram, dia tidak tahu jika dia berjalan kemari.

"Ah, sudahlah, mungkin aku tidur sambil berjalan." Lanjutnya lagi dengan riang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia menghiraukan suara jeritan yang terdengar dari dalam sumur yang tersamarkan di matanya, dengan cepat pemuda itu menghilang dari sana, menuju tempat tinggalnya kembali.

**# # #**

**OMAKE**

_ Tiga orang sahabat berdebat kecil di sebuah taman yang kini sudah sepi karena malam telah larut. Entah apa yang mereka berdebatkan, salah satu gadis berambut pink menampar pipi temannya yang berambut indigo, sedangkan gadis berambut pirang pucat mendorong gadis indigo hingga terduduk dan menangis._

_ "Aku tak tahu kau setega itu, Hitana! Kau tahu, kan kalau Sasuke itu milikku!" Sembur gadis berambut pink dengan kembali menjambak rambut gadis indigo dan menamparnya dengan begitu keras hingga bibir gadis tersebut berdarah._

_ "Aku kira kita sahabat, Hinata!" Gadis berambut pirang pucat menendang tubuh gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut hingga sang gadis tersungkur tak berdaya. _

_ "A, aku tidak mengambil Sasuke, Sakura-chan… Sasuke yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku menolaknya…" Cicit Hinata dengan suara serak karena rasa lelah yang menerpanya._

_ "Jangan berbohong! Bangun kau! Aku tidak membutuhkan sahabat yang hanya menusukku dari belakang!" Dengan gelap mata, gadis berambut pink, mendorong tubuh itu ke dalam sumur yang lumayan dalam._

Kini kisah tersebut hanya menjadi rahasia, karena tokoh di dalamnya benar-benar sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Hanya membisu di tempat yang gelap.

**END**

Yoshaa! Ini udah selesai. Mohon kritik dan saran…


End file.
